


Just By Chance

by Overpaidwarlock



Category: Shadowhunters, malec - Fandom
Genre: 4 chapters of 4, Alec Lightwood finds courage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bows and Arrows, Central Park, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dinner With The Lightwoods, First Kisses, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Happily Ever After, Hazel Eyed Alec, Hot Drinks, I gave myself a lot of feels, I wrote my first fic...wtf, Ice Skating, Light flirtation, Lost Cats, M/M, Malec, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Nervous Alec, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shadowhunter TV Malec, Slow Burn, Snow, Supportive Magnus Bane, Sushi, TV show Malec, Winter, Winter nights, archer Alec, chairman meow - Freeform, completed fic, idle talk, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overpaidwarlock/pseuds/Overpaidwarlock
Summary: Magnus is out looking for Chairman Meow, when he comes across Alec skating on the lake by his house. What ensues is a chance meeting, followed by light conversation and a warm drink.





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I'm extremely new to this, and extremely nervous about it. It has been beta'd, so I hope it won't be too awful to read. I've left the ending as open as possible, as I'm not sure if or when I'll have the time to write a second chapter. I'd certainly like to, but I need to find the time to do it.

Alec Lightwood didn't much care for the cold as he sat on the bench to lace up his ice skates. He did however enjoy skating on the lake behind his house, the same one that he's swam in during countless summers with his sister Isabelle and brother Jace. He always enjoyed skating the most when he could be alone with his thoughts, although that wasn't always the brightest idea. 

His thoughts tended to migrate to things he'd prefer not to think about, like how he felt so much pressure from his family to be the best, better than his father at least. Being the eldest of the three, it came with the job. Getting up from the bench, he stepped onto the lake and began skating. Free. He always felt a little freer. His jumbled thoughts slowly untangled as he circulated the lake, weaving from side to side gracefully. 

_________________________________

 

Magnus Bane decided that tonight, he would head to the frozen lake he'd stumbled across one day whilst out on yet another one of his searches for his cat Chairman Meow. That blasted cat liked to run off a lot, except Magnus had no idea where he got to every time he did. He'd search everywhere to no avail, until eventually Magnus would give up and head back to the home he shared with his friend Clary. 

_________________________________

Chairman Meow would always just turn up again a few days later, covered in all sorts of dirt and leaves. Maybe this time he'd have better luck and actually find him. Magnus was glad he’d wrapped up warm, it had started to snow during his search but luckily, as he exited the edge of the wood, he saw the lake in front of him. He let out a relieved sigh, having found it, before a movement caught his eye and realised that there was someone skating on it. A tall, darkly dressed figure, who seemed to be enjoying their time on the ice. He decided to approach, just to ask if a ginger and white cat had been seen passing through. Magnus walked quietly through the snow, wrapping his winter coat around him to keep warm. The closer Magnus got to the figure on the lake, the more he realised it was a young man. He watched him stop skating to look around a little, before heading over to a tree. Odd. Shrugging to himself, Magnus carried on until he caught up to the stranger. 

_________________________________

 

Alec was starting to feel a little better. He knew skating would help him release any stress or worries. He heard a small sound in the distance, stopping to see if he could pinpoint the location. It sounded like an animal of some sort, a fox maybe. The animal started to wail a little louder, convincing him it was in distress. The sound appeared to be coming from the tree near the lake, so he decided to skate toward it, hoping he wouldn't scare the poor thing away. When he reached the tree he saw no animal on the ground, but heard a meow coming from above his head which he surmised was what the sound was. It was a cat. A ginger and white one, stuck in the branches above. 

"How on earth did you get up there little one?" he questioned the cat.

"Excuse me", Alec turned with a start, surprised to see a man was standing just behind him. A beautiful man, with black hair styled high, the ends tipped with magenta, he wore a thin black woollen jumper underneath his black pea coat, dark jeans and combat boots, with a scarf matching the tips of his hair. He looked so handsome, Alec thought. 

"Who are you?" Alec queried, but Magnus wasn't listening. 

On closer inspection, Magnus saw that the man was very handsome indeed, a few inches taller than himself, with messy black hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes he'd ever seen before. Magnus’ breath hitched. He really was beautiful. Giving him a quick appraisal, he observed the man wore a dark grey jumper with a black scarf and a black winter coat. 

"Who are you?" Handsome Face asked again. Clearing his throat, he answered "Magnus Bane, and you are?" Handsome Face was quiet for a few seconds, Magnus worried he hadn't heard him, but then he answered, "Alec Lightwood". Beautiful name, for a beautiful face, Magnus thought.

Magnus held out his hand to Alec, who took it in his firm grasp. He felt a quick jolt of electricity run up his arm and his heart began to race. They were still clasping hands, just looking at each other, after what seemed like minutes, until Alec came to his senses and removed his hand. 

Shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts about Magnus, Alec asked "Can I help you? Are you lost?" 

"What? Oh, no! Funny story, see I'm looking for my cat. He always disappears and usually returns in a couple of days, but not this time. And I'm starting to get a little wor-" 

"Meow" 

Alec smiled and turned back around, pointing up at the tree.

“Is that your cat?" he asked. Magnus let out an exasperated sigh and ground out between his teeth, "Yes. Yes that's Chairman Meow."

"Chairman Meow?" Alec laughed, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus smirked, "Yes, odd name I'll admit, but unlike myself, he's quite the troublemaker." Magnus brushed past Alec's shoulder and Alec lost his breath a little. He watched Magnus approach the tree and look up at Chairman Meow.

“Now look here you swine! You've brought this on yourself. If you think I'm climbing up there after you, you have another thing coming!" Magnus shouted, and Alec couldn't help but smile at him. He found it amusing that Magnus was so mad at his cat for running away. Cats do that. 

"Uhm, would you like me to help you get him down from the tree?" Alec asked.

"I have a mind to just LEAVE HIM THERE IN THE COLD! Stupid cat" shouted Magnus. 

"Sooo...is that a no?" asked Alec. Magnus turned back around to face him and Alec noticed just how brown Magnus's eyes were. 

"Hm, yes I suppose we should attempt to get him down from there. He's probably hungry." Probably, Alec thought. He looked back up at the tree and then back at Magnus. 

How would the two of them get a cat down from a tree?

 

“We need to find some way to get up the tree. It doesn't look like he's going to come down on his own”, said Alec. Magnus nodded, his blasted cat was stubborn. He wouldn't come down now, not with it still snowing and there being no food either. It seemed as though one of them would indeed need to climb that god forsaken tree. Before he could think of a solution that didn’t involve ruining a perfectly good outfit, he noticed Alec had taken off his skates and dropped his coat to the ground at the base of the tree and he was already beginning to climb. He's mad! 

“What the hell do you think you're doing, Alec?” 

“What does it look like? I'm climbing this tree to get your cat down,” Alec answered. 

“Are you insane? What if you fall and break your neck? Then where would we be?” 

“Would you chill, Magnus? I've climbed this tree a thousand times since I was a boy. It's not rocket science.” 

Hm, Magnus didn't know Alec well enough to know if he was telling the truth or not, but for some reason Magnus trusted Alec. He believed him. He had such an angelic-looking face, after all.. 

Magnus watched as Alec climbed the tree with ease. He felt apprehensive, he really didn't want to see Alec fall, he'd never forgive himself. Be careful, Alec. Please be careful. Alec lost his footing, but managed to to grab onto the branch above his head to steady himself. Magnus let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. 

“Almost there” said Alec.

Thank God! Magnus carried on watching Alec like a hawk, after a couple more minutes Alec had reached Chairman Meow. He slowly held out his hand to pet his head; when Chairman Meow felt comfortable that Alec wasn't going to hurt him, he allowed Alec to lift him off the branch to tuck him under his arm, and then commence the climb down.

“Be careful Alec, please”. 

He watched as Alec made the slow and careful descent back down to solid ground, Chairman Meow in tow. When Alec eventually reached the ground, Magnus heaved a sigh of relief and before he knew it he was hugging Alec, wrapping his arms around him, sighing in relief. He heard Alec clear his throat and Magnus pulled away, holding his cat and taking a step back. Alec looked at Magnus with a shy smile, picked up his coat and put his skates back on. 

“Thank you, Alec, as much of a pain as he is, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him.” 

Alec smiled at him, stroked the cat's head and said “You're welcome, anytime. Just, let's not make a habit of climbing trees to rescue cats.” 

“You got it.” Magnus agreed smiling. 

Alec smiled at him, and Magnus’s heart skipped for the second time that evening.

 

Alec noted that it had gotten darker, and colder by the minute. He guessed it was around 4.30pm, judging by the light. He wondered how far away Magnus’ home was. A mile? Two? 

“Do you have a long way to go before you’re home?” he asked.

“An hour’s walk from here if my directions are correct,” he replied, looking around to gather his bearings.

That was a long way. Reaching out to stroke Chairman Meow who was cosied up inside Magnus’ jacket, Alec took a breath and tentatively asked “would....would you like to come in for a drink? I live close by.”

Smiling, Magnus replied “I would like that very much, Alec. Thank you.” Relieved that he hadn’t thought him too forward, Alec smiled and began skating toward where he left his boots. Magnus couldn’t help but admire the elegance of it. 

“Do you live out here on your own?” Magnus inquired as Alec changed his footwear. 

“No, I live with my brother Jace. Well, he’s not really my brother; my parents took him in when he was ten after his own parents died. We adopted him I guess, so he’s been with us ever since.” 

“Sounds like a brother to me.” Magnus noted, as he and Alec began the walk back. 

They reached the house in no time, it was closer than Magnus thought, but maybe it was just the absent mindedness that overcame them both as they walked and talked.

Alec unlocked the door and ushered Magnus into the hallway, where he dropped Chairman Meow to the ground, chuckling as he went to explore his new surroundings. Alec watched Magnus as he elegantly removed his jacket, and folded it over the crook of his arm. 

“I’ll take that,” he told Magnus, reaching for the jacket and hanging it up next to his in the closet under the stairs. He walked just behind Magnus, who was looking at the framed photos along the walls as they passed by the hallway. 

“Is this the whole Lightwood gang?” Magnus asked turning his head, smiling. “Yes, those are my parents Robert and Maryse, with Jace and my sister Isabelle. The youngest of the three of us.” 

“I see that good genes run in the family. Although, I have to say I am quite partial to the darker, more brooding type,” Magnus teased. Alec felt a rush of heat flame his cheeks. He didn’t recall ever being flirted with before. Not by anyone he thought counted anyway. 

Magnus took a seat on the couch while he prepared their drinks. Handing over Magnus’ mug to him, Alec took the seat on the opposite end of the couch, turning to face him. They conversed for the remainder of the evening, getting to know one another. Alec learned that Magnus had lived in New York for a long time, just as long as he had before he moved out to the sticks with Jace. According to Magnus, he actually preferred the hustle and bustle of the city and being surrounded by people. In turn, Alec willingly revealed more about himself and his family to Magnus, who seemed content to just sit and listen. 

 

Magnus watched Alec talking animatedly with his hands whilst he sipped on his drink. He was certainly enjoying his time with his host, getting to know things about his family and his aspirations and hobbies. Magnus discovered that Alec enjoyed archery, and that he was quite the competent archer, so much so that Alec taught archery to a small group of children out in the city, and that he someday wished to own his own academy to teach the sport. Alec’s Archery. Magnus smirked to himself. Yes, he could most definitely picture Alec teaching. He liked the thought. He’d likely wish to take up the sport himself if he had a teacher that looked anything like Alec. 

“I should be going,” Magnus said. Alec felt his heart sink a little, not wanting Magnus to leave so soon. 

“Would you like another drink?” Alec offered. 

Magnus smiled at him, but declined. He rose from his chair and set his empty mug on the side table. Alec followed behind escorting Magnus to his front door, picking up Magnus’s coat from the closet and handing it over. 

“It was lovely to meet you Alec.” Magnus said. Alec nodded with a smile.

Magnus turned and opened the door, walking out he called over his shoulder “come along Chairman Meow.” The cat came running out and proceeded to walk alongside Magnus. 

Alec looked out over the winter night, watching as Magnus made his way home. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever see him again. He really wanted to, of that he was certain.


	2. Sushi Samba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and his family (Jace included) are at a restaurant called Sushi Samba, little does Alec know it's owned by none other than Magnus Bane, that pretty man he met the night before? Coincidence? We think not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two for all you lovely people. I had so much fun writing this chapter.
> 
> Thank you to my Beta LadyMatt for taking a look at this, and helping to make it read a little better. I don't know what I'd do without you, girl! 
> 
> There's no chapter 3 written yet, but I hope to have something drafted soon.

_*Phone rings*_ Alec groaned. He grabbed his phone from the table in the hallway where he'd placed it after coming inside earlier. He looked at his phone screen, _‘Izzy calling’._

 

“Izzy.” Alec answered with very little enthusiasm. He loved his little sister more than anything, but she liked to call to ‘chat’, Alec didn't like to ‘chat’.

 

“Alec! Where have you been? I've been trying to get ahold of you for hours,” she said. Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“Iz. I was busy. I have a life too, you know.”

 

“What? Skating on that lake, like you do every winter. You should get out more, Alec. Go socialise. Meet people. Meet boys.”

 

“What if I don't want to meet boys?” he lied as he remembered his encounter with Magnus. He smiled. He heard Izzy let out a small laugh. “Everyone wants to meet boys, Alec.” _Doubtful._

 

“Did you call for a reason, Izzy?” he asked.

 

“Ha! No. I just wanted to chat.” _Thought so._

 

“But now that I have you on the phone, mom and dad want us to go have dinner with them in the city tomorrow night for Dad’s birthday.” Ugh. Great, family time.

 

The Lightwoods were a close knit family, but also exasperating at the same time. His mom and dad lived out of town. Their mother was a woman of certain standards, she liked to make sure everything ran like clockwork. She'd let up a little since Alec and Izzy moved away from their family home in New York. His father Robert was easier, he let Maryse run the household, though he wouldn't like to admit it.

 

“Alec? Alec, are you there?” he came out of his thoughts and answered, “I'm here. I'll speak to Jace when he gets back to let him know the plans. Where are we going?”

 

“Some new place that's just opened up in the city. Can't remember it's name, some sort of Asian fusion restaurant, I think. Maybe it's Sushi Simon? or Sushi Sushi? I don't know, it's Sushi something.” Izzy rattled off possible names, not really settling on one at all.

 

“I don't remember, just be there at 8 tomorrow…”

 

“Izzy.”

 

“I'll text you the address…”

 

“Izzy. Wha-”

 

“Oh and dress nice! I gotta go, Alec! Bye!”

 

_*Click*_

 

Alec stared at his phone. _Typical._ It was always the way, Izzy would just ramble on and on, Alec not really being able to say anything at all. He always felt confused after their conversations. Sisters could really drive you nuts sometimes. Alec took out the diary from under the cabinet and wrote in tomorrow's plans, then rattled off a text message to Jace.

 

_**Dinner with Mom and Dad tomorrow night in the city for Dad's birthday. Izzy says to dress nice.**_

 

Just as Alec was about to hit send, he heard the key in the door and a few beats later Jace walked in, phone to his ear.

 

“....Maia, I think you’ve made your point. You’ve wasted my time enough today, my friend. I’m hanging up now. Bye.”

 

“What was that about?” Alec asked with feigned interest.

 

“Oh nothing, just Maia being her usual crabby self. It’s not important. What’s up with you? You look like someone just stole your lunch money.” Alec could always count on Jace to sugar coat his words.

 

“Izzy called,” he said turning round to walk into the living room.

 

“Say no more. What did she want? She have some sort of meltdown over something? Oh my god, did one of her heels break?” Jace said with mock terror, one hand clutching his heart, the other placed dramatically over his forehead. Alec smiled.

 

“Nothing quite that drastic this time. No, she called to let us know that Mom and Dad want to have dinner tomorrow in the city for Dad’s birthday.”

 

“Great, I love food. Where are we going?” Jace asked.

 

“Some new Asian fusion restaurant. The name escaped Izzy’s brain but apparently it’s Sushi something. She’s just texted me the address, it’s not far from Central Park. She said to dress nice.”

 

“Okay then. I’ll just dig out my Sunday finest, shall I.” Jace joked, “I’m going to take a shower, I have gross subway smell all over me. Besides, my beautiful ass is freezing from walking in that god forsaken storm.” Alec snorted at Jace complimenting himself, he was used to his brother and roommate talking about himself in this way. He’d grown accustomed to it, in fact.

 

Alec made some more coffee and then walked over to the couch, placing his mug on the side table. He slumped back down onto the couch he’d occupied earlier, and his thoughts eventually found their way back to Magnus Bane.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus walked into his loft an hour later. He shared it with his friend Clary Fairchild. He’d finally made it home after the long walk back from retrieving Chairman Meow, and his unexpected encounter with Alec Lightwood. He placed Chairman Meow onto the floor, and the cat proceeded to walk over to his food bowl, promptly sniffing his nose around the plate to see if it was even edible.

 

“It’s perfectly edible, cat. Don’t turn your nose up at it.” Exhausted from his walk, and also freezing from the delightful weather, Magnus removed his coat and shook off the remains of the snowflakes, before hanging his jacket up in the closet. He heard Clary clattering about in her room, with her music on. She must be painting again, he mused. He walked over to her door and knocked.

 

“Clary?” he asked tentatively.

 

“...Just a second!” she yelled back. Moments later, the door creaked open and Clary, with her long auburn hair, stood in the threshold.

 

“Hey, did you find him?” she asked with a hopeful tone. She was quite fond of Chairman Meow, and his other cat Church. Although Church wasn’t fond of her; actually come to think of it Church wasn’t fond of anyone that he could recall.

 

“Yes, the blasted cat was a mile away up a damn tree!”

 

“Oh my god, how did you get him down? Did you climb up there yourself?” Magnus wondered whether to tell Clary about Alec. He didn’t see why he shouldn’t. They usually confided in each other. Decided, Magnus recounted the entire story.

 

“Wow. Quite the rescue. What’s this Alec like?” she smiled at Magnus, waiting for his response. What was Alec like? He was tall, handsome, somewhat shy and reserved. He got the impression Alec dealt with a lot of things himself. Bearing the weight of it all on his shoulders, with not much release.

 

“Magnus? Hello. Earth to Magnus.”

 

With a small shake of his head, he was back. “Sorry. I was just...thinking.”

 

“About Alec?” she asked, smirking. Magnus gave her a wry smile and walked away from her door, muttering under his breath “perhaps.”

 

“Wow, I haven’t seen you like this for a long time. He must be quite something. Will you see him again?”

 

 _Quite something indeed._ “I...I don’t know. I guess we’ll see, won’t we?” Magnus smiled, then sauntered over to the kitchen counter and inspected the contents of his fridge. Nothing appealed to him at all. Just leftovers which he didn’t fancy. Maybe he’d head over to Sushi Samba. Magnus’ new venture had only opened up two weeks ago, and business was booming. Nothing quite like Sushi to get the New Yorkers going. Which reminds him! Turning around to Clary, who was now bent down, stroking Chairman Meow.

 

“Clary, I need you to work tomorrow night at the restaurant to cover Raphael’s shift, he’s had some sort of family emergency and can no longer work it.”

 

“Magnus! Tomorrow is my day off, can’t you find someone else to cover? I have plans with Simon.”

 

“There is no-one else Clary. You’re my best waitress. I’m sure Simon can find someone else just as a lovely and willing to hang out with him, so they can hear his little band play.”

 

“You know sometimes it’s like I’m your only waitress.” Clary muttered under her breath. Magnus ignored her.

 

“Please, biscuit. For me?” he begged with a pout to his lips.

 

“Fine. But you owe me. I expect to be paid double. Understand?”

 

“Of course, my dear.” he bowed toward her, and looked up from under his eyelashes, with a smile. She huffed, shook her head and then smiled and walked back to her room.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Alec stood outside Sushi Samba waiting for the rest of his family. He paced up and down the sidewalk, not really sure if he should go into the restaurant and grab the table. Checking his phone, he saw that it was almost 8.10pm. Resigned, and not wanting to lose the reservation, he walked into the restaurant.

 

“I’m waiting for four more, they’re just...late,” he told the front of house guy, who nodded and walked him toward the table. He sighed. It was likely his parents were caught up in traffic. Isabelle was no doubt still trying to fix her hair and makeup or something, and Jace...well, he had no idea why Jace would be late. Alec scooted over into the far end of the booth. The restaurant was neatly laid out, open plan with booths and single tables. The kitchen, he noted, was at the far back, with double swing doors. The place was already filled with hungry New Yorkers.

 

Caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the waitress approach the table. Looking up he saw she was a petite girl, with long auburn hair and a pretty smile.

 

“Can I get you a drink?” she asked with a friendly smile that he didn’t think anyone would get bored with.

 

“I’m fine, I’m still waiting for the rest of my party to get here. They’re a little late.”

 

“Oh sure thing, well, my name is Clary, I’ll be your waitress. Just give me a holler when you’re ready.”

 

“Thank you.” Alec watched her walk away toward the back of the restaurant where he could see her speaking to...oh, god. It couldn’t be. Alec’s heart began to skip. It was. He’d recognise him from anywhere, any distance. Strange, considering he’d met the man only once. Magnus Bane. He was in this restaurant. He saw Clary turn her head and point to his table, and that’s when he caught Magnus’s gaze. They kept looking at each other, and Alec’s heart beat a little faster. He was the one to break the eye contact first, looking to the front of the restaurant to see if his family had arrived yet. Nothing. Looking back around, he saw that Magnus had disappeared. Confused, Alec scanned the room but couldn’t find him. _Stop searching! You look weird._ As he was turning his head back to face the front, he noticed someone standing in front of him.

 

“Looking for me?” Magnus asked, a coy smile to his lovely lips. He was wearing a sharp, understated black suit, with a white fitted shirt that Alec could see he filled out very well. He had a skinny black tie, and his hair was styled up high again, this time with silver highlights, eyes rimmed with black khol and a silver cuff in the shape of a spider's web covering the tip of his ear. Whilst appraising him, he noticed Magnus wore a silver ring, it was medium in size, flat, with an ‘M’ intricately scripted atop it.

 

“What? No, I was uh...uh, just checking you out. IT! I was checking _it_ out, the restaurant, I mean”. _Stupid._ Alec closed his eyes and mentally chastised himself for being such a mess. Jesus. What was wrong with him? Magnus had him tied up in all sorts of knots. Smiling, Magnus asked if he could join him. “Uh...sure, do you not need to be somewhere else? You look like you should be.”

 

Magnus smiled. “I’m right where I want to be actually.” Alec caught his breath. Right now, he hoped his family didn’t show up at all.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus couldn’t believe Alec Lightwood was in his restaurant. He was sitting there across from him looking wonderful in his grey made-to-measure suit and skinny red tie. He looked wonderful, and Magnus had to slow his breathing before he passed out.

 

“Where’s the rest of your party?” he asked.

 

“They’re late,” replied Alec.

 

“I see, well would you like me to keep you company until they get here?” He hoped they were really late. He didn’t think he could just get up and leave now.

 

“Sure. If you don’t think I’m keeping you from anything important.”

 

“Nothing that can’t wait. I’ll have the waitress bring us some drinks.” He called for a waitress, and Clary shimmied over, quick as lightning.

 

“Could I get a martini, biscuit and Alec...what would you like?”

 

“Just a beer. Thank you.” Alec replied.

 

“You got it, boss man, I’ll bring them right over,” said Clary as she swiftly turned and walked away.

 

“Why did she call you boss man?” asked Alec, who had his hands on the table in front of him fidgeting with the napkin. He’s even cuter when he’s nervous. Magnus noticed Alec had long elegant fingers. The fingers a musician would have, which led to him wondering if Alec played anything musical.

 

“I’m her boss,” he responded, smiling.

 

“Her boss?” Alec looked confused.

 

“I own Sushi Samba. This is my restaurant.”

 

“You own this restaurant?” Alec asked, with a pensive look to him.

 

Magnus watched Alec tick it over in his head, leaning back as he heard him let out a breath.

 

“You seem surprised,” Magnus laughed, sipping his drink that Clary had dutifully brought to the table a second ago.

 

“Do I? I guess I just didn’t pin you as a restaurant type.”

 

“And what _type_ would you have pinned me as?” he asked, curious.

 

“I’m not sure, fashion maybe,” Alec said, looking up from under his long lashes. Perhaps he was feeling embarrassed at making the assumption.

 

“Ah well, I’m a man of many talents, Alexander,” he smirked. He saw Alec blush and he thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. Alec furrowed his brow, “How did you know my full name was Alexander?”

 

Magnus smiled, “wild guess,” he shrugged whilst sipping from his martini glass. Alec raised the beer to his lips, smiling, eyes softening.

 

At that moment the doors to the restaurant opened and four people walked in, all beautifully dressed, and dark haired, except for one who was blonde. Ah, this must be the remainder of the Lightwoods.

 

“It looks like the rest of your party just arrived,” he told Alec, who whipped his head around to see. They caught his eyes, and motioned to Henry where their table was.

 

“Alec, so sorry we’re late,” said the tall elegant woman. She turned to look at Magnus, “Who’’s your friend, Alec? Will he be joining us?” Magnus smiled at her. Alec looked up at the tall woman “What? No, this is uhm..” Alec stammered.

 

“Mom, this is Magnus Bane. We met last night when he was out searching for his cat. He owns this restaurant.” Magnus caught the small hint of a smile on the corner of Alec’s mouth. Magnus chuckled, head bent remembering the night with fondness.

 

“Well, hello Magnus.I thank you for keeping my son company.”

 

Getting up out of his seat to allow the rest of the Lightwoods to take their places, he said “The pleasure was all mine,” with a suggestive tone, and he enjoyed watching Alec blush for the second time that evening. His mother looked pointedly at Alec with a curiosity.

 

“Isn’t that just the best coincidence to happen this evening, huh Alec?” Isabelle said, nudging Alec with her shoulders, smirking. Alec gave Izzy an exasperated look.

 

“Magnus, this is my mother Maryse, my father Robert and my sister Isabelle.” Turning to face the boy with the blonde hair, Alec said “and this-”.

 

“Jace. I remember from the photo I saw,” Magnus announced.

 

“Well with a face like this, who wouldn’t remember,” said Jace with a cocky air about him. Alec rolled his eyes. _Loudly._ Magnus laughed, and shook his head. He winked at him reassuringly, and enjoyed the admiration in his eyes.

 

“If you’ll excuse me. I have some errands to run. It was a pleasure to meet you all, and it was lovely seeing you again, Alexander.” Magnus bowed, looked up at Alec who locked onto his gaze for a few heartbeats, he straightened, turned and walked away.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Alec watched Magnus as he circulated the restaurant, talking to diners with animation. He didn’t think he could leave this restaurant without at least getting his phone number. But what if Magnus wasn’t interested? What if Alec made a complete fool of himself? No. No Alec was sure that wouldn’t be the case. Resolved, he stood and excused himself from the booth, passed Isabelle. He strode with as much confidence as he could muster from within himself, and found Magnus sat at a table, writing. A martini glass set to one side.

 

“Magnus?” Alec asked tentatively, not wanting to disturb anything important. Magnus put down his pen and smiled up at him. Alec lost his breath again.

 

“What can I do for you, Alec?” he asked.

 

Taking a deep breath, he hunted for the streak of confidence that seemed to have left him and asked “I was wondering...if you, uhm,” Alec cleared his throat and continued “Would, would you like to, I don’t know, go for a drink sometime?”

 

Magnus smiled, “I would love that.” Relief coursed through Alec.

 

“Great, should we...uh…”Alec stammered.

 

“Exchange numbers?” Magnus finished for him.

 

“Yes. Yes.” Alec laughed.

 

As they exchanged phones to enter their numbers, Alec grinned at the sparkling silver handset, comparing it to his own, relatively boring, black one. Smiling, Magnus said “I’ll give you a call some time.” Alec nodded, and slid his phone back into his pants pocket.

 

“Perfect. I better get back to the table, they’ll be wondering where I got to.”

 

“I think they already know,” said Magnus. Alec furrowed his brow, confused. Magnus nodded over to where they had been sitting, and Alec noticed that his whole family were just….staring. Alec felt flames heat his face, and Magnus couldn’t help but think it adorable.

 

“Great. That’s going to be the best conversation I’ve ever had,” Alec said with sarcasm. Magnus laughed.

 

“I’ll speak to you soon Alec. I hope you enjoy your evening, and find everything at Sushi Samba to your _liking._ ”

 

As a red faced Alec returned to his table, he sensed that Magnus’ eyes were following him; to which he found pleasure in.

 


	3. Worth The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter you've all been waiting for...the date. Central Park, Italian food, snow, strolls...and well...you'll need to read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself the feels.

Magnus awoke to the soft buzz of his phone vibrating. Drowsily, he looked at the screen, wincing slightly at the brightness. Rubbing his eyes, he saw that the message was from Alec. He liked the way his name looked on his phone, the letters neatly spelling it out.  

 

Magnus swiped his thumb across the screen to open the message. 

 

**_Alec_ ** _ : Hi Magnus, I wanted to drop a text to see if you still wanted that date? Alec. _

 

Magnus smiled, he most certainly did. He couldn’t wait to arrange it. It had been a few weeks since they exchanged numbers, but Magnus had been so busy with the restaurant that he had forgotten to text Alec to arrange something. He was glad that Alec had thought of it. Magnus’ fingers dashed over the keyboard, typing out his reply.

 

**_Magnus:_ ** _ Alexander, so good to hear from you. I’m sorry it’s taken so long. I would love to go on a date. When and where?  _

 

Magnus hit send, and waited with anticipation for Alec to respond. He didn’t have to wait long, within seconds his phone vibrated with the incoming message. 

 

**_Alec:_ ** _ Great! How about tonight?  _

 

**_Magnus:_ ** _ Tonight sounds perfect. 7.30pm? There’s a great little Italian not far from Central Park called Guidos, do you know it?  _

 

**_Alec:_ ** _ No, I don’t, but we could meet at the fountain inside park and walk there, if you want? I love Italian.  _

 

**_Magnus:_ ** _ That makes two of us :) see you then?  _

 

**_Alec:_ ** _ Absolutely.  _

 

Magnus sighed, contented. Checking the time on his phone he saw it was almost 9.30, he needed to start his day, a lot to do before his date with Alec. Clicking off his phone, Magnus threw back the covers and headed to the kitchen for some coffee, wondering what his date with Alec would bring.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Alec was nervous. He was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He didn’t recall ever being this nervous before, but Magnus seemed to tie him up in knots. They were supposed to be meeting in an hour and he still had to find something to wear. He knew he wasn’t any good at things like this, Izzy was the expert; which is why he’d resorted to calling her for help. Jace had been no help at all as he lay on Alec’s bed texting the pretty waitress that served them a few weeks ago at Sushi Samba.  

 

“Alec?” he heard Izzy call from the the front door. 

 

“In here, Iz” he shouted back. 

 

A few heartbeats later, Izzy walked into Alec’s bedroom dressed in tight black leggings, a blue top that showed...well everything, and her signature 10 inch heels.  _ How does she walk in those?  _

 

“Izzy, thank god. I need help.” Alec said frantically. 

 

“He’s losing his mind, Iz, he can’t figure out what to wear for his date. It’s adorable really.” Jace smirked. 

 

“Couldn’t you help him with suggestions, Jace?” Izzy asked.

 

“I did, but apparently ‘birthday suit’ was not deemed a worthy option for a first date” he shrugged, fingers running distractedly over the keys on his phone. Alec rolled his eyes, and Izzy sniggered at Jace. 

 

“I got this, Alec” Izzy said as she walked over to the closet, looking over his clothes which were mostly black. She selected a pair of dark pants, a black long sleeved button-down shirt, and his combat boots. She smiled as she handed the items over to Alec, who returned her smile in kind.

 

“This is perfect for a first date, Alec. I promise. It’s smart, but casual. He won’t be able to resist.”

 

Alec let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. “Thanks, Iz.”

 

“I still think your birthday suit would make a better statement, Alec” Jace pronounced.

 

Alec shook his head and walked to the bathroom to change. He heard Izzy from behind him, “if you can’t be constructive Jace, don’t say anything at all.” Jace responded with “Isn’t that a line from Bambi?”

 

Alec brushed his teeth and styled his hair before changing his clothes. When he walked back into his room Jace was still lying on his bed, one leg draped over his knee, bouncing his foot. Izzy was fixing her lipstick in the mirror, and despite her nod of approval, Alec began pacing up and down again, his nervous thoughts returning. 

 

“Alec, stop. You look great, okay. Don’t be nervous; he likes you. I can tell. We all can.” 

 

“She’s right Alec, all jokes aside, just be yourself. Don’t overthink it. Magnus seems like a decent guy.” Jace said reassuringly. 

 

Alec nodded. Right. Of course he does, he wouldn’t have said yes to the date otherwise. Shaking out the nerves from his arms, and trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach, Alec picked up his keys and his wallet and headed to the front door. He grabbed his black pea coat from the closet, and his grey scarf and walked out of the front door. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus ran into Clary on his way out of his room.  _ *Oof* _

 

“Well, look at you! Don’t you look nice,” Clary said.

 

“Thank you, biscuit. It’s my first date with Alec; I wanted to make the effort.”

 

“Well, mission accomplished. He won’t be able to keep his hands off you.” Clary winked.

 

He hoped not. He had no expectations from tonight, none at all. He would let Alec take the lead, he seemed like the type that didn’t do this a lot, and he didn’t want to push Alec further than he would care to go; and that was fine for Magnus. It had been some time for him as well, he was just as nervous as he imagined Alec would be about this evening. He would enjoy their casual conversation and light flirtation, and hope that in turn Alec would open up and enjoy himself. 

 

Looking at the time on the clock in the kitchen, Magnus dashed into his room to gather his phone, money and his keys, which were being held hostage by his other cat Church. 

 

“Give me those, Church,” he said as he made to collect them from under the cat's belly. Church growled. “Oh hush, you’re such a grump.” Rushing from his room, he kissed Clary on the cheek, grabbed his coat from the back of the chair where he’d thrown it earlier and made for the door.

 

“Have fuuun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Shouted Clary from across the room.

 

“I would never,” he replied.

 

The door closed behind him, and Magnus made his way from his loft in Brooklyn to Central Park to meet the man with the handsome face and hazel eyes.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Alec waited for Magnus outside the entrance of Central Park. He’d managed to grab a coffee on the way which had somewhat calmed his nerves. He watched the people coming and going, some walking dogs, others chatting on their phones. He was so busy trying to distract himself, that he hadn’t seen Magnus approaching. Quickly throwing the coffee cup in the trash can next to him,  Alec closed the distance between them. Magnus had his hair styled high again, and he had to admit he liked his signature look. He’d added a strip of red to a small section at the front. His eyes were rimmed with black kohl eye-liner, which he thought Magnus pulled off very well. He had a silver cuff on his ear again, but this time instead of a spider's web, it was in the shape of a wing that curved beautifully from the center of his ear to the top. They both smiled at each other in greeting, it wasn’t awkward or strange, it felt like they’d known each other longer than a couple of weeks; it helped Alec relax.

 

“I hope you haven’t been waiting too long?” Magnus said, breaking the silence between them. 

 

Alec shook his head, “No, I’ve been here about 10 minutes, just people watching.” he replied.

 

“I love to people watch. I like to take guesses as to what they do for work, where they’re off to, who they’re going to meet later.” 

 

Alec smiled, nodding. He could certainly see the appeal of getting lost in the world of people watching. They began to walk side by side as they exited the park aimlessly chit chatting. 

 

“Oh, I love this abandoned church!” Magnus said enthusiastically, looking up at the old building. “Isn’t it beautiful, Alec?” He had to agree, it certainly was. It was run down, but it still had a sort of entrancing beauty to it. It’s stained glass window above the archway was still intact, albeit smothered with dirt from the city and years of deprivation. Vines had started to grow over the big steeple doors, but it was still beautiful nonetheless. He hoped someone would take it on one day, turn it into something of good use, or simply return it to it’s former glory. 

 

“Alec?” Magnus said bringing him out of his reverie. Alec shook his head, “Sorry, I was just thinking how nice it would be if it was still in use.”

 

“You agree it’s beautiful though?” Magnus asked.

 

“I do. It’s one of my favorite parts of the city.” Alec replied, smiling.

 

They continued their walk, until they reached the restaurant. A bell rang above them as Magnus opened the door and held it open for Alec to enter. A man in a sharply dressed suit came over and Alec told him they had a reservation for two. The man nodded after confirming Alec’s name and led them both over to their table. The restaurant was small and intimate, the walls were painted with famous landmarks that represented different parts of Italy, music was playing faintly over the small speakers dotted about in each of the corners. As Alec took his seat, Magnus removed his coat and now Alec could see why Magnus had red in his hair. He’d dressed in black pants, and a black shirt with a red waistcoat that had an intricate pattern of black swirls on, he had a vintage silver pocket watch accompanying the ensemble. Alec noted he wore braces but not the way you would normally, these were hanging down at his sides, completing his look. He looked amazing. Alec felt under-dressed, but when Magnus caught him staring, that thought went right out of the tiny restaurant window.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus sat down and the waiter handed them their menus and asked them for their drinks order. Magnus took the liberty of ordering a bottle of wine for the both of them. Handing the wine list back to the waiter, Magnus rested his arms on the table in front of him and smiled at Alec.

 

“So, Alexander, how was your day?” he asked, to get things moving.

 

Alec smiled that beautiful charming smile, that Magnus didn’t think he’d ever get tired of. 

 

“I came into the city to teach a couple of archery classes which took up half the day, then I went home and found out that Jace has been texting Clary, I think her name was, from your restaurant.”

 

“Ahh, so that’s who she’s been texting, she hasn’t stopped in fact. I knew it had to be a boy.” Magnus smirked. 

 

“Yeah, he seems pretty keen on her.” 

 

“I think she may return those feelings, if their constant texting is anything to go by.”

 

“How about you?” Alec asked in return.

 

“Ohh, this and that. Pushing papers for the restaurant, making sure everything runs smoothly.” he replied. 

 

Silence fell between them for a moment, giving the waiter time to come over and take their dinner orders, Magnus decided on the swordfish, and Alec went with a traditional pasta dish. 

 

“Wha-”

“I-” 

 

They spoke at the same time, laughing at each other, Magnus urged Alec to speak first. 

 

“I’m glad you said yes to a date, I was worried you’d think I was playing hard to get.” Alec laughed. 

 

Magnus smiled, looking down at the table, then said “I’m glad I did as well, Alexander. Besides, even if you were playing hard to get, I always love a challenge,” he said with a wink and a wry smile.

 

They laughed and spoke on many subjects for most of the evening, stopping only to eat their food. Magnus tried Alec’s pasta, and Alec decided he liked swordfish after taking a rather large portion from Magnus’s plate. They both finished their meals by indulging in a shared cheesecake that was heavenly. They finished the wine, and then requested the bill from their waiter, which upon insistence by Alec, they decided to split down the middle. 

 

They made their way out of the restaurant, deciding on a short walk back past the church and through Central Park. It was such a beautiful evening after all, snow still coated the ground, with fresh flakes still falling. Strolling through the park idly talking, arms down by their sides, hands brushing lightly when they walked too close. They meandered back toward the fountain where they met at the start of the evening and then close to one of the lakes that had frozen over, which brought back the memory of the night he first met Alec and how graceful and beautiful he looked on it.

 

“Magnus…” Alec had stopped underneath a tree, his back to Magnus. Was something wrong? 

 

“Alexander? What is it?” he asked walking closer to Alec, putting one hand on his shoulder. “Are you-” he didn’t have time to ask if he was feeling well, before he knew it, Alec had turned around and closed his lips over Magnus’s mouth. Urgent, but delicate. Magnus leaned into the kiss and opened his mouth to allow Alec’s tongue to slowly explore it, wanting, needing more. The kiss was soft and full. Magnus felt Alec’s hands rise to his cheeks, deepening the kiss. He felt himself being pushed backwards, their lips never losing contact, until his back hit the base of the tree and Magnus was trapped between it and Alec’s body. He couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be held captive. The kiss grew passionate, and he and Alec both lost themselves in that moment. Never wanting it to end. 

 

Alec finally pulled back, sighing with contentment as he closed his eyes, pressing their foreheads together. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said.

 

“Wh- why are you apologizing?” Magnus asked, breathless. 

 

“I’ve wanted to do that since the day we met out on the ice. Magnus, I don’t know what it is, but I can’t get you out of my head. I needed to kiss you. I’m sorry if it was too forward, I just...I counted to 20 seconds and just went for it. That’s all it takes, you know?”

 

“All what takes?” Magnus asked.

 

“All someone needs is 20 seconds of insane courage and something amazing will come of it. So that’s what I did. I took 20 seconds, and then kissed you.”

 

Magnus’s heart swam. He reached up and touched Alec’s face, urging him to look him in the eyes and said, “I’m so very glad you did, Alexander.” 

 

Alec’s smile in return made everything worth it, Magnus felt complete around Alec. Without a doubt, that was the best first kiss he could have had with Alec; and he certainly hoped it wouldn’t be the last. 


	4. Bows & Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the happily ever after :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! I'm sorry it's taken so long to write this final chapter. My life got in the way, and then my laptop broke and I had to get a new one. I hope you like this final chapter. There are no more after this. It was just a short and fluffy fic.

**_***One year later***_ **

What a difference a year makes. Magnus would never have thought that going out to find his cat would have ended up with him finding the love of his life in the process. It had been one year to the day since he first met Alexander. And it had been the best year of his life. So much had happened in that time. He and Alec had gone on countless dates, enjoying kisses, getting to know one another. Clary was dating his brother Jace, and his sister Isabelle was dating Clary’s friend Simon, not a pair you would have put together, but Isabelle seemed to like him, she calls him ‘nerdy hot’. 

A knock at his door came then; he walked over, passing Church along the way who yowled. Opening the door, Magnus was pleased to see Alec standing on the threshold, tall and handsome as always. He wore his signature dark pants, paired with a short sleeved green t-shirt which brought the hazel out in his eyes, and combat boots. His hair was tousled, similar to the way it looked after Magnus would run his hands through it during one of their heavy make-out sessions. He liked this look. Alec glanced up at him and smiled, and no matter how many times it happened, Magnus’s heart still managed to skip a thousand little steps. Alec walked in and pecked Magnus quickly on the lips in greeting.

“Well, to what do I owe this surprise?” he asked, closing the door behind Alec.

“I wanted to come over and make sure you were all set for tomorrow's grand opening.” Alec replied. 

Ah yes, the grand opening of Alec’s archery school. Alec’s Archers, they’d settled on in the end. “After all, it’s thanks to you that I even have a place to run the school.” Alec continued. 

Magnus smiled, and handed Alec a drink, raising his glass in a silent toast which was returned before they both took a sip. Setting them down on the end tables and falling onto the couch, Magnus said, “Of course I’m ready. I’m so proud of you, Alexander. I may have invested in the buying of the church we both love, but you did all the hard work. I merely just looked on in awe of it all.” Magnus watched the blush colour Alec’s cheeks at the compliment paid. 

“Maybe, but you provided the school with a base, and without it; I don’t think my dream would have been realised. So, thank you. For everything.” 

Magnus nodded, lost for words. Instead, he invited Alec to come closer, holding him in his arms when he settled back against him, his head tucked under his chin.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Alec enjoyed these small moments with Magnus. He merely came over to check he was ready for tomorrow, silly really, he knew Magnus would be ready, he just wanted the excuse to come and see him. 

“How is Jace?” Magnus asked softly, stroking Alec’s arm, sending tingles down it. 

“He’s...Jace. He’s infatuated with Clary, they haven’t stopped making out on the couch since I left to come and see you. It’s sickening really.” 

“Ah, young love.” Magnus said ironically. It was not lost on Alec that he and Magnus were also sickeningly in love. But the difference was they’d been together a year, they’d navigated their relationship enough to not be so...overt about it. They made it official after three months of dates, conversations, and kisses. Jace and Clary were new, still within their ‘honeymoon’ stage, and it was starting to gross Alec out. He hoped he and Magnus didn’t look like that? At least if they did, he hoped it was with enough privacy. 

“Were we that brazen?” Alec asked curious, not really remembering. He felt Magnus’s rumbled laugh. 

“I’m surprised you don’t remember. We had plenty of those moments, your 20 seconds of courage was a recurring theme, even in company Alexander!” 

Chairman Meow jumped up onto Alec’s lap, and began making himself comfortable. He’d gotten used to Alec being around now, and was becoming quite fond of him. 

“He likes you.” Magnus observed, stroking Alec’s hair absentmindedly. 

“Can you blame him?” he replied, leaning his head back to look Magnus in the eyes. Returning the smile, Magnus leaned down to softly kiss Alec’s mouth as he cupped his face, stroking his cheek lightly with his thumb. Alec reached up and held Magnus’s head, pulling him even closer, deepening the kiss.

A buzzing sound coming from the coffee table rudely interrupted their fun. Sighing inwardly, Alec grabbed the phone from the table and handed it over to Magnus, noticing from the caller ID that it was Isabelle. He wondered what Izzy wanted with Magnus? 

“...it's all under control Isabelle. Yes, he's here with me right now. Yes Isabelle. Goodbye Isabelle.” 

“What was that about?” Alec asked having only caught one side of the conservation. 

“Oh nothing to worry about, Alexander. She just wanted to make sure everything was in hand for this evening.” 

Alec looked at the time on his phone, and swore. “I better get going, there's still a few things I need to do before tonight.” Alec scooped up the Chairman and untangled himself from Magnus. They walked over to the door, and kissed goodbye, promising to see each other at the opening later. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus beamed at Alec, the grand opening of his archery school had so far been a success. Handing his boyfriend a glass of champagne, he said, “You did it, Alexander. Your dream has become a reality.” 

Alec smiled down at him, taking a sip from his glass, scrunching his face up at the taste. He knew Alec wasn’t much of a drinker, but it’s always customary to drink at a celebration. 

“It’s thanks to you that this even happened. It’s all so overwhelming.” 

“Enjoy the moment, you’ll be a success in no time,” he said, nudging his shoulders into Alec’s with a smile. 

Running an approving eye around the room, he was glad he’d helped Alec with the interior design of the school. Alec had wanted to keep some of the old church elements, so they’d left the ceiling in it’s original state. Otherwise, it was mostly open plan, with a reception at the entrance to the church, which then led through to the main area where he’d set up the targets. The arrows were jet black with red tips and were all nestled neatly in their quivers, lining the back wall. 

The party was being held in the same area. Magnus had allocated a small corner for younger children, with some plastic bows and arrows to keep them entertained whilst the adults drank and chit chatted amongst themselves. 

“Alec!” Magnus heard Isabelle shout from across the room. Both turning to greet her. 

“Hey Izzy.” Alec replied. Magnus nodded to her in greeting. She wore a red skin-tight dress, with shoes to match, her jet black hair fell loosely over her shoulders, and she’d complemented the outfit with a silver necklace, which, would you believe it, was in the shape of a bow. 

“Alec, this is amazing. You’ve done so well. I’m so proud of you!” She said beaming. “Aren’t you proud, Magnus?” She asked him.

“More than you know, my dear Isabelle.” 

Magnus clinked his glass with his ring, letting the soft sound ring out, making sure to gather everyone’s attention. The room fell silent and all eyes were turned toward him and Alec.

“Pardon the intrusion, but it’s time Alec made a speech.” He felt Alec stiffen beside him. “Alec?” He gestured to the room, hand extended. Alec mumbled a curse under his breath, but Magnus heard it. 

“Um...thank you all for coming. This has truly been a dream for such a long time, that it’s impossible to think that it’s now been made a reality. I just want to thank everyone who helped with making this happen. Especially-” Alec paused. “Especially, my boyfriend.” Magnus saw Alec turn his head “Without his help, and his tremendous contribution, I wouldn’t be standing here, inside my archery school. So thank you. Truly. You have been so supportive, so patient with me through this whole thing.” Magnus knew Alec wasn’t just talking about the school now. He was choked up. Magnus put a hand on Alec’s bicep, putting him at ease. 

“You are welcome, Alexander.” Magnus raised his glass “To Alec!” A chorus of cheers rang out across the room, and Magnus saw Alec physically relax now that the public speaking was over with. The music started up, and the party continued in full swing. Magnus watched as Alec circled the room elegantly, taking the time to talk to everyone, including his parents and Jace and Clary who were wrapped up in each other. 

“Magnus” he heard Isabelle whisper over his shoulder. “When are you going to do it?” 

“Tonight. Out on the terrace, away from the crowd.” He replied, as he continued to watch Alec. He had no idea about the proposal coming his way. He heard Isabelle let out a small squeal, feeling her hand grip his arm tight. He smiled. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Alec was waiting on the terrace, he’d been talking with people inside when he’d received a cryptic text from Magnus asking him to meet him here, because “they need to talk.” He wasn’t sure what was happening, and he was getting nervous. He felt out of control, and he hated that. 

“Alexander…” he heard Magnus say. He turned slowly and saw him standing in front of the French glass doors leading out onto the terrace. It was far away from the main party, situated at the back of the church, in a small garden, dominated by a beautiful waterfall that trickled into the pond below. 

“Magnus, what is it? Your text said to meet you here because we needed to talk. Talk about what?” He was getting anxious, but Magnus stood stoically in front of him smiling. “Why are you smiling? You’re making me nervous. What’s going on?” 

“Walk with me Alec.” Magnus said, motioning for him to lead the way. Alec gave Magnus a side eye, but walked ahead anyway.

“Do you remember the night we met, Alec?” 

“Of course I do.”  _ How could he forget? _

“You were the hero, helping me retrieve the Chairman.” 

“I remember. I climbed a tree for that damn cat!” He reminisced, laughing. 

They were circling around to the waterfall now, trees lining each side of them. Snow had begun to fall for the first time this year. It was a late winter, Alec mused. 

“I was so impressed when you managed to get him to come down with you. He trusted you right away. I think he liked you before I knew that I did.” 

They’d stopped now, next to the pond, the sound of the water not having the usual calming effect on him. Alec turned to face him.

“Magnus. What’s going on?” 

“Alexander...you...mean the world to me. From the day I met you, I felt the instant connection between us. My heart had never skipped so many beats in one night. Over one person.”

“Me neither, but I still don’t know where you’re going with this, Magnus.” 

“Alec, you...you are everything I’d ever wished to have in a partner. You’re smart, you’re talented, not to mention you’re insanely handsome, you should be illegal. I didn’t think I’d ever get so lucky, and then I met you; and I think...no, I  _ know _ that it’s you that I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“What are you saying?” he asked. Alec saw Magnus reach into his pocket, and pull out a small black velvet box, rimmed with gold around the middle. His breath hitched. He watched Magnus drop to one knee. Everything was a blur. He saw Magnus open the box and resting in between the cream coloured cushion was a plain silver engagement ring. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, would you do me the greatest honour in marrying me, Magnus Bane?” 

Alec stared. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Was this real? Was he dreaming? He’d had no idea this was what Magnus wanted. Did Alec want it? He did. He knew from the moment he met Magnus that this was the man he wanted to marry. 

“Alec…?” He realised he’d been silent for some time. 

Groughly Alec replied “Yes...yes, I will.” The smile Magnus returned made Alec feel warm and excited. Magnus jumped to his feet, placed the delicate band on Alec’s finger and kissed him hard and deep, and Alec returned it with passion. 

Parting from the kiss, they turned to walk back the way they came. Reaching the terrace, Alec looked through the glass doors, hand in hand with Magnus, catching small glimpses of guests still milling about.

“Are you ready to continue the celebrations?” Magnus asked him, tightening his grip on his fiancé's hand. Alec took a deep breath. “Yes. I got this.” 

“And you’ve got me, Alexander. For life.” 

Alec looked fondly at him. Yes. Yes he did. He leaned down and kissed Magnus one last time before they walked through the doors, both ready to begin their life as one. 

**_The End_ **


End file.
